Clash of Present-Past
by waterlily12
Summary: When trouble starts brewing, you will find Tsuna and his guardians at its epicenter. This time, 150 years back into the past and shrunk down to kid-size - and there is a whoooole lot more at stake than just the existence of a single world.
1. An Error

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

 **Time-travel fic. No parings.** **Parent!FirstGen and Child!TenthGen.** **Beware of grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

 **Summary:** When trouble starts brewing, you will find Tsuna and his guardians at its epicenter. This time, 150 years back into the past and shrunk down to kid-size - and there is a _whoooole_ lot more at stake than just the existence of a single world.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

"Hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride, kora!"

"Time warp, start!"

When they had time-traveled back into the past after dealing with the mess that Byakuran made, they should have known that not everything would go down smoothly. It had just been a little gift for those that were involved in the future-that-was-never-meant-to-be battle, to send the memories of the not-future to those of the past, but the Arcobalenos didn't take into account one little detail.

No matter how accurate the calculations were, there will always be a percent error. Especially when time-traveling and Vongola rings were involved.

.

.

.

 **[19th century, Italy]**

To the east of town, a castle-like mansion stood enclosed by a seemingly endless forest, standing tall and firm as if it was commanding the nature around it. However, with its Victorian built and no small amount of nature, it gave off a sense of unity between nature and man-made architecture.

Despite it looking quite innocent and peaceful -

 _ **Crash!**_

 _ **Clang!**_

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **KAAABOOM!**_

"... GIIIIOTTOOOO!"

\- it was rather loud and chaotic most of the time.

Said owner of the mansion was sitting in his office, looking over a stack of paperwork. When he had heard the commotion, he could only sigh as if this was a normal occurrence.

It was a miracle how the magnificent structure stayed so... well, magnificent through all the years that his destructive family has been residing there. (Then again, he had to order repairs at least once a week so that might have something to do with it.)

Giotto tapped his fountain pen against the table, an elbow leaning against his mahogany table so that he could lean his temple on his fist. He did a mental count down.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1 and..._

 _ **SLAM!**_

A young man with salmon (red?) hair came busting in. The fact that his flame tattoo emphasizing with the scowl on his face, making his Right-hand look quite fearsome, did not do anything to comfort Giotto at all - though his attention was on his poor door that was hanging on its last hinge.

Hm... he should have the repairmen put sturdier hinges... actually, maybe get a steel door instead - ah, but that would make his office feel even more like a prison than it already is -

"Giotto, stop spacing out!"

Oh right, his Storm was trying to tell him something.

"Welcome back, G" Giotto greeted in strides, completely ignoring the glare that his childhood friend was pinning him with; Instead, he was searching his friend's person to see if there were any injuries. "I take it that the mission went well?"

"Why," The other replied, not answering Giotto's concern, pointed out the door and being quite melodramatic. "In God's name is Alaude and Daemon _wreaking havoc in the front lawn?!_ "

In the background, they could hear explosions and clashes of weapons on and off.

"I thought you forbade them from meeting each other other than during meal times for the whole week after last week's incident!"

"Oh, that." Giotto answered casually as he skim through another paper and signing its approval. "Don't worry, they'll get their punishment later."

"That doesn't answer my question!" G stomped up and slammed his hands against Giotto's work desk. "I leave you for one day, and you let loose two maniacs!"

"G..." Giotto sighed, a hand going up to massage his temple. "Both of them were bored out of their minds so I gave them each an assignment. Maybe I should have gave it to them on different days -"

"Why didn't you?!"

"I was..." Giotto did random gestures with his hand as he tried to get the right word. "Distracted, per se."

"Distracted." G repeated calmly but the blonde knew that it was just the calm before the storm when his best friend took on that tone. "They're destroying the goddamn lawn because you were frickin' _DISTRACTED_?! What? Were you deciding if you should burn up your paperwork or something?!"

"... Of course not, G."

The momentary pause was enough of an answer for the Storm Guardian to go _ballistic_. "YOU WERE, WEREN'T YOU?!"

Now, you would think that Giotto would be someone who would do anything to get out of his job of going through paperwork, but no, he didn't mind being stuck in his pris - _office_ working (though he does like to pretend that he didn't see the growing piles paperwork from time to time).

It was just that his intuition has been acting up for no good reason. That being the start of a really exhausting week where enemy famiglias were demanding his attention, (they should seriously find a new hobby instead of sending him threats), his Mist Guardian was playing pranks on his Lightning out of boredom (and Lampo running to Giotto crying every single time) and his Cloud shot him glares every single passing moment he gets.

With his digressing attention on his workload, the paperwork piled up rather quickly (He swear to God, they were breeding like rabbits when he wasn't looking). His oh-so ever helpful Intuition still nagging him of something that was about to happen but didn't warn him if it was good or bad (He sensed that it was neither, which was _weird_ ), so he ended up letting his two most violent guardians go on an assignment.

On the same day.

Realizing his blunder too late, he only hoped that they last till out of the gates, but he guessed the massive front lawn will do.

Now he faced the consequence of a half lecturing half screaming right-hand man.

(He was just having a bad week, okay?)

It was a good thing he asked Asari to make him tea earlier today. His tea does wonders to sooth Giotto's nerves more than the ones that the kitchen staff made - not that their cooking wasn't good, they were worthy of five-stars, but you get the idea.

So as he listened to his Storm rant, his free hand went for the porcelain cup as his other continued signing off another paper - a report on a recently made reconnaissance mission.

It was a simple scouting mission so he didn't dare let his guardians go - they make a mess of every single job they go on to. Just remembering that one time when he had Asari go pick up a package - _a package_ \- resulted in a few sliced up ships and parts of the harbor was enough of a warning (He didn't actually heed to it - because Giotto forgave and trusted his men to not do it again - until several other incidents later).

"G." Giotto stopped his right-hand man in mid-rant, frowning as he re-skimmed the report. "What do you know of the Caetis Famiglia?"

"Huh?" G blinked, anger already deflated to nonexistence. "Not much, it's still a pretty new Family."

"I see." Giotto hummed in thought. The report wasn't actually about the mafia Famiglia that they were talking about, but his men mentioned it in passing. When the name popped up, his Hyper Intuition was telling him to keep an eye on them... it was in few of the other reports as well...

"Never mind then," Giotto took a careful sip as his room shook from the still-raging battle outside while mentally filing Caetis Famiglia for later discussion. "Do you have your report?"

G gave his boss a suspicious glance before nodding and passing over a folder.

Just as Giotto was about to make a grab for said item, the ground shook rather violently, causing Giotto to lose his balance and -

 _ **Thunk, crack...**_

\- pushing the recently placed tea cup onto the floor. Or was it because he suddenly had a huge migraine that caused his body to lock up? Because in the next second, Giotto was back in his chair, wincing and clutching his head in pain.

It wasn't a head-splitting pain, but enough to make GIotto lose his concentration.

"What the hell are those two - " G abruptly stopped when he saw his boss in distress. "Oi, Giotto, what's wrong - "

 _ **Rumble...**_

"-Tch, dammit! Are they trying to destroy frickin' the mansion now?! OI GIOTTO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Giotto didn't hear his Storm Guardian's worries since his head was ringing like a church bell - but not from his Hyper Intuition, which was a first.

 _"To prosper or ruin, do as you wish... Vongola Decimo."_

 _"I have never answered to the call of the Sky Arcobaleno and never will again."_

 _"... you've hurt all those people... I'll make you regret it!"_

 _"... The difference in our strength..."_

 _"I shall remove those shackles..."_

 _"Decimo, give that Mare boy a scare."_

When blurry memories in contrast to the clear voices flutter pass, Giotto was in more shock than he had been in his entire life.

 _W-what was that?_

"G...tto..."

 _That boy... he resembled my younger self - Decimo?_

"Gio... o..."

 _... Vongola Decimo?! What the hell_ -

"Giotto! Snap the hell out or I'm going to put a bullet through your skull!"

"W-what?" Said boss immediately let his eyes fly to concerned red ones at his side. He realized that he had stopped breathing, so he welcomed in large gulps of air to replaced the exhausted ones in his lungs.

"Finally!" G exclaimed, half worried and half exasperated. "You were - Giotto! Calm down and stop hyperventilating!"

He stroked circles on Giotto's back to help his poor friend regulate his breathing, both ignoring the trembling of the office and the increasing commotion outside. "What happened?"

The images were too quick that Giotto had to close his eyes in a wave of nauseous, and tried to sort it out. But even so, he didn't know how to make sense of what he saw - or hear. All of the voices were unfamiliar except for what he thought was _his_ voice, but he wasn't too sure about it either.

"Nothing..." The blonde mumbled, waving G's concern away. "Must have been surprised by the sudden - wait, was that even a natural earthquake?"

"... highly unlikely." G answered, observing his friend carefully. Anything that revolved around his best friend wouldn't escape him, and he would be damned if he allowed Giotto to change the subject so soon after... whatever just happened. "What was that Giotto? You suddenly blanked out and held your head in what looked like a lot of pain."

"I should really stop those two," Giotto mumbled, then answered G in a quiet voice. "... I don't know. I really don't know, G."

When he heard the distress and... confusion(?) in Giotto's voice, he knew that he should drop the topic before his best friend overthink things. When Giotto overthink, then the entire mansion would be turned upside down - that was something he wanted to prevent as much as possible - even if this was the first time Giotto even behaved like that.

"Get some rest, you have been coped up in this dingy office for too long." G pat his boss with enough force to get him moving a few steps.

Giotto had given the redhead a strange look because obviously this man wasn't G. G would never let him take a break until all of the paperwork were finished for the day. He was the main reason why Giotto didn't try to shirk on his workload as often as he would like. (The success rate would be pitifully lower than finding a needle in a haystack.)

G, being the best friend that he was, understood what the blonde was thinking. "This is going to be a once in a blue moon thing, alright?"

"I can't just -"

Said man rolled his eyes. "You can skip one day, your paperwork would just multiply a stack or two."

"G, that's not a good thing."

"Whatever," The red-haired male pushed his boss/friend out and guided him to the temporary resting quarters down the hall. (The last one was destroyed last week and was now under reconstruction.)

"Wait, what about -"

"I'll have Knuckles and Asari handle the fight." G said before Giotto could even finish. "Heck, I should just throw Lampo in."

"Don't just kill off Lampo like that!" It was sad how even Giotto doubted the Lightning guardian's survival capabilities when it came to his Cloud and Mist.

"Tch, it would be one less nuisance though."

"G!"

"I won't, yeesh!" G shoved the blonde into room and slammed the door irately. "Just get your damn rest!"

He heard a whine, then a resigned sigh, and knew that Giotto had gone to do what the Storm told him.

G raked a hand through his red hair and went off to do what he had just said, as well as telling a maid to go into Giotto's office to clean up the broken porcelain and spilled tea on the carpet.

Giotto, on the other hand, finally had the time to regather his thoughts but it was only now did he notice that his intuition wasn't nagging him anymore.

"... Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Vongola of the present and past didn't know what hit them several months later after the incident.

* * *

 **Because I can and I wanted to try a hand on one these** **Parent!FirstGen and Child!TenthGen** **fanfics too. Besides, if you know me from my other KHR fanfic, then you should know that I like to think Giotto and Tsuna as a father-son pair... which extends out to pretty much the parent-child relationship between the First and Tenth Generation so yeah... I made my own to satisfy my guilty pleasure. (I have debated about this fanfic for quite a long time now and only now did I decide to _the heck with it all_.)**

 **P.S. It's _almost_ a guarantee that the updates for this one will be infrequent.**


	2. Brewing Storm of Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

 **Time-travel fic. No parings.** **Parent!FirstGen and Child!TenthGen.** **Beware of grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

 **Summary:** When trouble starts brewing, you will find Tsuna and his guardians at its epicenter. This time, 150 years back into the past and shrunk down to kid-size - and there is a _whoooole_ lot more at stake than just the existence of a single world.

* * *

.

.

.

Tsuna jolted in his seat as the bell rang for the end of school, prompting him to search around as if something - or _someone -_ was going to make the jump on him. But he couldn't really be blamed, could he? He had been through so much in a short span of time that it was near _impossible_ for him to just _sit still_ knowing that _things_ come at him left and right.

After the Representative Battle of the Rainbow - that Tsuna just couldn't stop _nagging_ at everyone to just lie in bed and rest (" _Do they not know the meaning of sleep?!_ " was what Tsuna would say before Reborn had to knock him unconscious so that _Tsuna_ could sleep.) - came the frequent assassination attempts because it was so _obvious_ that Tsuna may take the mantle at any moment's notice.

Those weren't as frequent before - but that was probably because of the Ring conflict, Future conflict, the crashing party at the Inheritance Ceremony, and the Representative battles all wrapped up in a tightly knit package that there was practically nothing _more_ to fit in, all happening within the short span of _less than a_ _year_. (It was just one thing after another!)

But now?

It seemed as though every rival famiglia had a bone to pick with Tsuna after learning about his potential.

After all, best take out a potential threat before it actually becomes one was the common sense of most Mafiosos (that weren't unconventional).

And with his face leaked due to the false ceremony... he haven't gotten a break - and even if he did get a break, he wouldn't be able to stop _thinking_ of anything and _everything_ that will go wrong because it was just too - too _peaceful._

(It was already quite remarkable that Tsuna haven't developed some sort of post-trauma stress disorder for all his troubles, but he was getting there.)

"Tsuna?" Takeshi blinked as his friend practically jumped at the tap of the shoulder, then shared a look with Hayato. Both of them knew Tsuna has been restless - they were too since they have their fair shares of assassins after them - but it wasn't as bad as of now.

Mind you, those who knew Tsuna understood that he could take on his assailants anytime of day, but to be edgy in the presence of his friends and guardians?

It could only be Vongola's all-knowing Hyper Intuition talking.

"Tenth, what's wrong?" Hayato inquired worriedly. "Is something going to happen soon? Tell me what it is and I'll blow them up!"

"N-no, no," The boss-in-training shook his hand frantically while stuffing his belongings into his school bag. "Nothing like that Gokudera-kun!"

"But Tsuna, you're being really nervous..." Enma also noticed as he pointed out. "Did your Intuition pick up something?"

"... kind of?" Tsuna answered uncertainly, scratching the back of his head. "I've been feeling that something is off lately..."

His friends all immediately tensed at his words, which prompt Tsuna to add hastily, "It's nothing bad ... I think. It's just a slight hum in the back of my head!"

"But Tenth!" Hayato argued, forehead creased in concern. "What with the increase attempts of assassination, we can't let our guards down!"

"Ah..." Tsuna groaned and slung his school bag over his shoulder. "Don't remind me... there's probably one on the way home."

The brunet immediately regretted saying such a thing because he could just _taste_ his friends' increasing tension. He didn't say anything though, because he himself was already on guard of possible assaults on what should be a seemingly peaceful walk home.

"Do you need me to..."

"It's fine Enma," Tsuna smiled at his best friend reassuringly. "I have Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun after all."

"... why am I after you, baseball freak?"

"Maa maa, it's probably nothing."

"Of course it's something! I'm the Tenth's right-hand man after all!"

"Eh? But I'm his right-hand."

"What?! Wanna say that again, baseball freak?!"

"Maa maa, it's just a game after all!"

"WHAT THE FU -"

"Guys, knock it off!" Tsuna intervened half exasperatedly while Enma laughed nervously from besides him.

"I guess I'll take my leave then," The latter announced. "I'll see you later Tsuna!"

The trio bid the to-be Tenth Simon boss goodbye before going on their way as well - which was quite different from their usual route. Due to the unrest in their day-to-day lives, Tsuna became paranoid enough to suggest that they take a different route home every other day - which leads to what they're doing now.

Left right, cross the supermarket, make a U-turn at that one house where a dog was sleeping, pass the park and left again.

"Ha ha, this should shake anyone off!" Takeshi cheered as they make another turn.

"Of course, you idiot!" Hayato hissed, then beamed at his beloved boss proudly. "It's Tenth's idea after all!"

Tsuna sighed once more, "I'm really becoming parano -"

"Tsuna." Takeshi's sudden change of tone caught the brunet's attention. His Shigure Kintoki-disguise-bamboo sword already out of its cloth bag which the swordsman now carried everywhere.

"Tch, these bastards are persistent." Hayato mumbled as he also enter a protective stance to hide Tsuna from view of the enemy. He idly tossed a mini-rocket bomb towards a neighboring tree.

The explosion was minimized enough to not cause too much collateral damage but it did draw out their opponents - which happened to be four men this time (How they managed to all fit in one tree without anyone noticing was anyone's guess).

"How dare you try to sneak up on us!" Hayato exclaimed before littering the air with short-fused dynamites while Yamamoto tossed them up with the swing of his sword a split seconds after the action.

It was a firework of exploding humans (not enough to kill of course).

Tsuna blinked, then pushed his two friends out of the way of the sniper that his Intuition detected just now. Fishing out the Dying Will pills and taking two of it, flames erupted on his forehead in all his Hyper Dying Will glory.

"Take care of the other two hiding behind that building," Tsuna pointed, then lit his gloves in a brilliant show of Sky flames. "I'll deal with the sniper."

Takeshi and Hayato gave him a thumbs-up and a nod respectively as he took to the sky. He immediately found said sniper on the rooftop of a house, camouflaged... quite well - if you could take alarming forest green against the brownish roof as an attempt to hide (it would make for a great bush in the middle of an unattended field if you look at it at an angle, but really, it just stands out too much.)

It must be an idiot's work.

Tsuna made quick work of the sniper before the latter could even take aim, and toss him into the dogpile that was increasing with every person they took out.

"What should we do with them Tenth?" Hayato inquired as he glared at the offending people-pile, podding with a kick just for that tiny bit of satisfaction. "Should we take them back to Reborn-san?"

"No, it's fine," Tsuna sighed, already out of his battle mode. "I don't think Reborn will want to bother with hired assassins. We have too many of those. The police will do."

He walked ahead intentionally so that he could get enough time to hide the uneasiness that he was still feeling.

The rest of the journey home, after discreetly dropping off the men in front of the police, was rather uneventful after that. Tsuna thanked his two friends for accompanying him home. He watched the two part ways around the corner before taking a step into his yard -

"OW!"

\- and was promptly welcomed by Reborn's well-polished shoe.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're late."

"It's not my fault that there's a constant hit placed on my head!" The brunet whined as he massaged the bump on his head. "And couldn't you be gentler with your kicks?! I just came back from an attempt at my life!"

Tsuna promptly received another beat down by yours truly. "Who taught you to talk back to your tutor?"

"Reborn!"

Said infant hop off from stomping Tsuna's spine. "Come back alive faster next time."

"... that's not the least bit encouraging at all!" Tsuna complained as he scrambled after his tutor. "Seriously, why do I have to go through all of this?! I already told you and everyone else that I come across that I _don't want_ to be a mafia boss! Is it so hard to -"

"Tsuna," Reborn intervened without looking back. "No one listens to you."

The boss-in-training resisted the urge to roll his gold-tinted brown eyes instead of being hurt by the harsh reality. He got the message long ago, but he was complaining for the sake of complaining because it makes him feel at least a _bit_ better.

"If you already knew, then you shouldn't gripe." Reborn advised. "A good mafia boss does not complain like a five year-old."

"Reborn, stop reading my mind!" Tsuna groaned, never getting used to the fact that he was so easy to read. "And I'm not going to be Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo or whatever you made up!"

Of course, Reborn ignored his declaration and proceeded towards the kitchen.

Tsuna followed him -

"What's with all the food?!"

\- and reeled back in shock as his mother hummed merrily while still cooking despite the mountain of food on the dining table.

From past experiences, he knew his mother only does that when -

"TUUUNA FIIIISH!"

"GAH!"

\- his father pays them a visit.

Great.

He was now being choked to death by said father. "L-let me -"

"How was school my adorable Tunafishie?!" Iemitsu gushed as he rock Tsuna back and forth like a doll. (God, if Tsuna wasn't already being choked, he would have gagged at how _ridiculous_ that nickname was.) "Don't be shy and tell your daddy all about it!"

"L-let go..." Tsuna choked while trying to squirm away from the blonde man's death grip. "You're... killing me... Air!"

A gasp and a realization later, Tsuna was allowed to kiss the floor. He felt his soul leaking out from being tossed around like a ragged doll.

"Tunafish! Don't die on me!" Iemitsu took Tsuna by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Don't diiie!"

"I-I'm fine..." Tsuna managed out, ripping away his father's grip and moving as far away from him as possible. He did not want to feel like he rode another thrill ride, thank you very much. "W-what are you d-doing back...?"

"Tsu-kun!" Nana gasped and hit said boy lightly on the head with the steel ladle she was about to use to stir soup. "Don't be so rude to your father!"

... he wasn't trying to be rude. Honest! But wouldn't anyone be the slightest bit put-off after almost being _suffocated to death_?!

Of course, Tsuna didn't voice his inner thoughts. It was, as his mother said, rude.

Iemitsu guffawed. "It's fine dear! Tuna Fish is just being shy around his daddy, is all!"

Tsuna resisted the urge to gag. He would never willingly speak like a spoiled five-year old. He doesn't even remember _ever_ addressing his father that way... maybe when he was little but those were blurry memories and it was before he found out about, well, practically _everything_.

"Aw, honey! You're so understanding!"

Tsuna knew that it was time to hightail out of there before he bare witness to another scene filled with gagging mushiness of two lovers.

"Reborn, why didn't you tell me my father was home?!" Tsuna asked in an accusing tone after his tutor hitched a ride on his head.

"I thought it was an amusing sight." Reborn answered bluntly.

("Are all my sufferings just entertainment to you?!"

The answer is yes, yes it is.)

"But you need more work on your reflexes if Iemitsu managed to sneak up on you."

"Ugh..." Tsuna pulled on his hair as he made his way up stairs. "I hate my life!"

"Deal with it."

"Why is he even here? Should he be busy with CEDEF right now?" Tsuna asked, opening the door to his room and closing it behind him. "I mean, it's only been a few months since the Representative battle!"

"Maybe Iemitsu decided that family bonding is in order right now."

"Don't joke." Tsuna groaned, flopping back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "Please tell me he's not planning an outing sometimes soon. It didn't end well the last time we went to the beach. I was chased by _sharks._ "

"Dame-Tsuna, did you forget about the lesson you learned months ago?" Reborn had a gleam in his beady black eyes as he polished on of his many guns.

The brunet sweatdropped, bolting up and decide to sit cross-legged with a straight back. When Reborn took on that tone... Tsuna knew that he would be in trouble if he didn't have the right answer.

"Y-yeah..." He answered somewhat unwillingly. "I acknowledge him for his strength..."

Reborn waited, but Tsuna never continued with the 'but' conjunction. When the infant completely turned around, he saw Tsuna looking physically and mentally too exhausted to deal with anything and everything.

So Reborn complied. For now.

"I take it you took care of your attackers?"

Tsuna became nonchalant as if this was a discussion about the weather. "Dropped them off at the police."

"Evidence?"

"Scraped clean."

Reborn nodded in approval, his student was catching on quicker than he expected. A good thing too, or he would have died long ago. "Were they hired or rogue assassins?"

"Rogue," Tsuna answered once more, shoulders hunching stiff. "We went through their identities, do you want to know them?"

Reborn filed away the restlessness that his student was blatantly displaying. He would have to do something about that - possibly a way to teach Tsuna to mask his exterior alertness... or get him to relax somehow. (He was leaning more towards the former.)

"No, if they're smart, then they won't do it again."

"... if you say so." Tsuna frowned and pushed himself onto his feet once more. "Uh... I'm going for a walk."

"You just came back from school."

"I know," Tsuna fidgeted, looking towards his bedroom door. "I just..."

Reborn sighed. "You will have to be more comfortable around your father sooner or later. With you becoming Decimo -"

"I'm not going to!" Tsuna cried indignantly but the former Arcobaleno ignored him.

"- you will have to work with Iemitsu as boss and external advisor."

"Geez, Reborn," Tsuna ran a hand down his face. "I'm not fit to be the Vongola boss!"

"If I have a nickle for every time you say that, I would have enough to buy myself a private island."

The still denying boss-to-be gaped at his tutor. He didn't even bother to accuse the latter of exaggeration because he knew that he had said it so often that it became a habit to deny his position whenever someone make a mention to it.

"What do you guys even see in me anyways?" Tsuna griped as he twisted the doorknob. The room suddenly became too stuffy to be in. "There's no way I could lead a criminal organization."

He was degrading himself now, he knew. Maybe it was the after effect of everything he had done up till this point and all the assassination attempts on his life that got to him. The rivaling famiglias were just testing if Tsuna could fight his way out or not - and he was just too _done_ with it all.

He just wanted a normal life, was it too much to ask for?

(Apparently, yes.)

"Didn't you say you would make Vongola for the better?" Reborn countered, which made the brunet falter on his way out.

Yes, he did. But, inheriting Vongola meant inheriting the underworld's strongest criminal organization. He had only said to make Vongola for the better because he wanted to protect his friends and family. What more could he do other than that? How exactly would that allow him to turn underworld's number one upside down?

"Gah... I'm not boss material at all!" Tsuna groaned aloud and ran.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you dare think you can skip training."

"Nooo! Gimme a break!"

.

.

.

.

Tsuna tossed around in his bed in the middle of the night. He glance at the digital clock: _1:13 AM._

A inaudible groan escape his lips as he turn onto his side facing the wall. It was only about a three hour sleep again, he noted with annoyance.

He didn't know when he became a light sleeper, but he now has a tendency to wake up at every single sound and he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep unless he found out _where_ it came from - finding a single leaf in branches of many others outside of his window was _not_ something he personally enjoy doing... or want to do.

Why oh _why_ did he have to have a tree next to his window? It gave a perfect access to his room if assassins ever decide to make a snea - _okay, stop_.

He was getting more and more paranoid by the second.

 _They are not going to sneak into my room. Reborn's here. Dad's_ \- a frown marred Tsuna's face. As much as it displeases him, he had to admit that Iemitsu is strong - enough to give Tsuna a beat down if the CEDEF head was serious (he learned that not too long ago).

Although he recognized - begrudgingly - his father's strength, he wasn't too sure about the father part. He understood what Iemitsu was trying to do what was best for his family - and for him. But that doesn't excuse him from abandoning his parental post.

(False sense of arrogance or not, Tsuna has his valid points of the argument. Couldn't he just come home more often?)

Iemitsu was even the one who pushed his own _son_ into the position of the mafia don of the leading crime syndicate of the underworld when Tsuna had no ties to the mafia but the very _blood_ that ran through him! (And his no-good father had kept him in the dark until less than a year ago. Isn't that just fine and dandy?)

In the end, Iemitsu chose Famiglia over family. (And he hasn't even _tried_ to make up for it either - but Tsuna still _cares_ for his father nonetheless.)

Heck, Reborn was more of a father than Iemitsu could ever be! Though... Reborn was like a father to all of his guardians.

(Well, it was his job as a tutor to train him to be the next Vongola boss, and that includes his guardians' future posts.)

Tsuna sighed and tried to close his eyes to sleep, deciding not to brood over it.

In the deepest depth of his mind, his Intuition continued to thrum softly ever since who-knows-when of something that has happened - or _will_ happen - and was only now starting to let itself become more noticeable.

Another night gone, another night of uneasy sleep.

(He woke up two hours later at the sound of a _floorboard_ creaking and decided to pretend to sleep until Reborn does his usual wake-up call routine.)

* * *

"Byakuran," Yuni approached the Sky Mare, who had been leaning against the window sill, seemingly asleep.

"Hm?" Violet eyes opened for a second for closing into a smile. "Is there something wrong, Yuni-chan?"

"I should be asking you that," The former Sky Arcobaleno pursed her lips. "You've been... spacing out lately. That's not like you."

The fact that the other wasn't munching on a bag of marshmallows was also a clear indicator. It made Yuni worry because her friend was being _normal_ for once. (And that was saying something.)

The white haired male chuckled, straightening up with his hands in his pockets. "Aw~ I'm touched that you're worried."

"Of course I am," Yuni rebutted with furrowed brows. "Please don't change the subject."

"..." Byakuran stared out the window listlessly for a moment before speaking, too low and too soft but Yuni still heard it. "You should know, don't you? With your clairvoyance?"

"... Byakuran?"

"Even if the Mare Rings are sealed," Said male turned towards Yuni, a rare flash of seriousness took place on his face. "I can feel like it. The tipping balance of the parallel worlds."

Yuni remained silent, but her eyes showed a look of surprise, then concern.

"Something is wrong... horribly wrong with the horizontal-time axis." The Sky Mare walked across the room until he was a few feet away from the Ex-Sky Arcobaleno. "And it isn't occurring in the present."

"But it is affecting the future." Yuni tacked on, pursing her lips for a second and then released a breath. "It's the past, isn't it."

Byakuran nodded, raking a hand through his silk white hair. "A new world will branch, I can already sense it happening, but... it's unnatural, almost..." His eyes opened again, narrowing. "Man-made."

"... I don't know much concerning your area of governance," Yuni sighed and turned away. "But I do know of the the glimpses I caught of the future..."

"It's breaking apart." Byakuran finished for her. "No, it _will_ break. Two worlds are on a collision course that shouldn't even be possible unless..."

"... I see." Yuni closed her eyes, worry etched into her expression. She played with the dull pacifier that had once held all control over her life. It was brief but both Byakuran and Yuni caught a glimpse of it.

A spark of orange that foretold of the worse that might possibly happen.

"... There's... really only one way..."

"Oh?" The fox-like smile came back on Byakuran's face, eyes closed once more. Both of them seemed to came to a mutual understanding somehow. "And will this have something to do with Vongola - or to be more precise... Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians?"

"... Mm."

"Tsunayoshi-kun has and will always be at the center of a storm of trouble." The Mare Sky chuckled, stretching as he sauntered out of the room. "I shall kidnap him from Japan~!"

"B-Byakuran...!" Yuni said in alarm, following her companion out in haste. "Don't make trouble for Sawada-san!"

"Maa maa he doesn't mind~"

"No! We should tell Uncle Reborn and the others about this first!"

Byakuran pouted. "Aw, you're no fun Yuni-chan~"

"I -"

 ** _Swoosh..._**

"... Eh?" Yuni turned from pouting to startle because of a letter that suddenly came out of nowhere... well, not exactly. A void created from Night flames has been conjured and the white envelope fell out and landed into Yuni's hand.

"Oh no..." Her complexion turned paled as if just realizing something. "The crack already started widening..."

Byakuran started at the unopened envelope quietly, a contemplative look in his eyes as the dull pacifier flickered once more into color.

.

.

.

At the same time that the two thirds of the chosen Trinisette Skies felt the disturbance of the far reaching world of possibilities, the arrival of the letter from _Vindice_ added to the ever-increasing heap of trouble they have on their hands.

* * *

 **The timeline here is going to be post-manga because memory slip, well, you can say it's accidental, so it's unpredictable _when_ the memories have slipped into the past. It may have been delayed or arrived earlier, and as you can see, the memory slip (from last chapter) went through a time disturbance and arrived post-manga.**

 **Thanks to** _sousie, LovEInsanity, anyelanajera, D C JoKeR H S, Takuz, Keiyner, setsuna koori_ **for** **reivewing!**

 **Happy reading!** **~ヾ(＾∇＾)**

 **P.S (If you want to read my rant, go ahead. If not, then stop when you reach this part.)**

 **Okay, does anyone else think that Tsuna, for a _fourteen-year-old teen_ , have probably experienced what most people wouldn't in their _entire_ life time within, more or less, _the span of a year?_ (** **As I'd checked, Tsuna met Reborn sometime around age 13 and the manga ended when he's _14)_** **It was just one thing after another with, what, a week or two in between as a break to have ' _normalcy_ '? (Even that word was stretching it a bit, because Tsuna's life isn't peaceful with or without the mafia on his trail - he has bullies for Christ's sake!)**

 **I honestly respect Tsuna, a lot. Really. For dealing with all that crap when most would have broken down at even _one of_ those near-death situations that were directed at them - or have the _entire world's future_ placed of his or her shoulder.**

 **(Though this is anime/manga so real-world logic doesn't apply - but that is _not_ the point here!)**

 **And let's not forget he has _Reborn_ as a tutor, friends who are more prone to create chaos than anything else, and even before that, he had been _alone_ for the first 13 years of his life and have been the target of abuse with no one to _help -_ and his mother (Mind you, I have nothing against Nana) is an oblivious housewife that would, sometimes, unintentionally degrade _her own son._ Iemitsu (I _do_ have a tiny - it's small but it's there - grudge against him) was absent for most of Tsuna's life and only came back to inform his _civilian_ son that he has been picked - Tsuna _never_ had a say in the matter - as the next frickin' boss to the _leading crime syndicate of the underworld_ _?_ (Like, what.)**

 **He. Is. Thirteen (Fourteen). Iemitsu. (Not 18. Not 20. _Most definitely_ _not 24_. Your son is not God - though he should be since he _survived_ when he started with little to no combat experience to depend on when fighting for his life against people - Mukuro, the Varia, Byakuran, Enma, Daemon, most of freakin' mafia - who wanted to kill him - at one point - for something he had no control over.)**

 **I'm really surprised that he hasn't developed some sort of depression and/or PTSD yet for all his troubles, and is still alive and kicking. Because no matter what anyone says, physical wounds heal, but mental ones last almost forever.**

 **(He had been tossed into a _mafia war in a time that wasn't his_.)**

 **So Tsuna, good job. A _goddamn_ good job because you went through so _much_ at the mere age of _14_. I know I wouldn't be able to last _one_ of those, so again, you earned my complete and absolute respect and admiration.**

 **These are just my thoughts so... yeah. Rant done.**


	3. Troubles to Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

 **Time-travel fic. No parings.** **Parent!FirstGen and Child!TenthGen.** **Beware of grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

 **Summary:** When trouble starts brewing, you will find Tsuna and his guardians at its epicenter. This time, 150 years back into the past and shrunk down to kid-size - and there is a _whoooole_ lot more at stake than just the existence of a single world.

* * *

"We're _what_." Caramel browns eyes growing flakes of gold searched beady black ones for any hint of a joke. Knowing Reborn, it may as well be one.

"We're going to Italy."

His Hyper intuition didn't detect a lie like he'd hoped.

Damn. They're going to Italy.

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh. "And _why_ , do we need to go to Italy? That place is infested with mafiosi - no wait, it's _controlled_ by the mafia - _Reborn why?!_ "

"Nono's request." Reborn simply replied, showing the letter marked with Sky flames. "That's why Iemitsu is in Namimori. With you and your guardians gone, someone will have to be there to protect the town."

Tsuna mumbled something along the lines of 'of course it was work-related' before reluctantly leaning back in his seat.

He and his guardians have all been practically kidnapped and thrown onto a private jet the moment school ended (Kyouya was enticed with the chance of a good fight - or so Reborn said because Tsuna was obviously _not_ going to fight the Skylark - and Mukuro went because Chrome agreed willingly) so even if he was absolutely against going to the country where mafia originated from, they were already several hundred kilometers above ground.

"What about school? And Kaa-san? Was she even _informed_ of this?!" Tsuna started to panic once more. "Actually, is _everyone's_ parents or guardians okay with us just suddenly -"

 ** _Thwack!_**

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn left behind a footprint on Tsuna's face as he returned to the seat across from his student. "I already got permission from the school and all adults related to you and your guardians were informed that you won a lottery and will be going on a sightseeing trip in Italy."

Tsuna gaped. "And they're fine with it?!" (The fact that the adults, _the well-educated adults_ , had believed that lie was an entirely different matter.)

Reborn slapped the permission slips in Tsuna's face.

"Where did you even get the passports?!"

"I prepared them long ago for occasions like this." The infant hitman smirked.

"You mean you _planned_ to take us to Italy sometime in the near future?!"

"This summer actually."

"WHAT?!"

 ** _Thunk!_**

Tsuna evaded, just in time, of a steel tonfa embedding itself next to his head, on the head of the seat. That was enough of a warning for Tsuna to stop making noise like a herbivore or he may be missing a limb or two in the very near future.

(Honestly, Kyouya and tight space does not mix, seeing as how the Skylark was currently brooding in a corner far away from the group. At least it was still better than him taking up residence on _top_ of the plane. Tsuna, no matter how scared he was of Hibari Kyouya, placed his foot down on the matter, going so far as _ordering_ the latter to _back down or else._ Surprisingly, the Skylark had complied.

Tsuna didn't realized just how... persuasive he could be when he wants to be.)

Adding to that, Reborn, tired of his Tsuna's screaming and blatant complaints, threatened to shot him in the head. "If you don't shut up and go to sleep..."

"I can't sleep like this!" The brunet sallied back once more. It seem that the closer they were to the dreaded country shaped like a boot, the more his Hyper Intuition seem to buzz in dread and... anticipation?

(He wasn't even sure if his inherent ability of foresight was supposed to develop a personality...)

"Sleep, or I'll shoot you." Reborn threatened blatantly but knew that his student's mind was too jumbled up to catch some zzz's. Even so, Tsuna needed rest, and he wouldn't think it beneath himself to beat Tsuna to a pulp if it would get Tsuna to sleep.

After all, they got a long day ahead of them. (Reborn wasn't worrying about his student's mental state. Nope. Not at all.)

* * *

When Tsuna came upon the Vongola Mansion (it was, lo and behold, his first time there)... he was _gobsmacked_.

The driveway, by itself, was already the size of a football field with a sparkly marble fountain almost the size of a _swimming pool_ smacked dabbed in the middle with flowers of every kind and color and perfectly trimmed grass and hedges around it. Let's not forget about the greeneries around the driveway people. Heck, Tsuna didn't even know trees could be _shaped_ in those weird twisty ways with the details narrowing down to the _leaf_.

He now has his horizon widen in regards to the art of gardening.

The mansion (Tsuna was pretty sure 'castle' would be a better description) looked as though it came out of some fantasy book with its Victorian built that spoke of its legacy - and he wondered the likelihood of him getting lost in the damn five-story high by two football field wide building.

It was very, _very_ likely.

"Are you _trying_ to look like pathetic country bumpkin?" Reborn's snide remark broke Tsuna out of his trance. "You and your Family are going to _live_ in this mansion in the near future so start getting used to it."

" _What?!_ " Tsuna couldn't help but sputtered as he followed Reborn who was following the head butler into said mansion. "But - but - I didn't agreed to this!"

Just imagining himself managing this kind of monstrosity was enough to give Tsuna a headache, let alone picturing his violence-prone _guardians_ smashing this place up multiple times. It was akin to them given a challenge of _how long_ it would take for them to destroy their new toy and Tsuna very much would like to prevent that from happening.

"Again, no one _cares_."

Of course, Reborn just had to dump that cold bucket of watery reality over his head.

.

.

.

When Tsuna saw Byakuran and the former Arcobalenos all gathered in one place (He was quite surprised when most of them actually decided to work for Vongola of all places!) Tsuna knew that something was up.

And that something must be big if the seven (Eight?) strongest humans - even if they were no longer Arcobalenos, them having the title was proven by their area of expertise - in the current time wore such grim expressions.

Byakuran seemed to be fine but Tsuna's Intuition said otherwise so it only made things worse.

"Um..." The Decimo-in-training, his brows furrowing. "What's going on?"

"Tsunayoshi," came the aged-old voice that Tsuna had heard more often now than before. The brunet turned around and met the face of the person he was supposed to succeed... if Tsuna ever willingly agrees that is. "I did not expect us to have such a predicament at hand when I've asked for you and your guardians."

"Huh?" was Tsuna's oh-so eloquent speech as Nono and his guardians entered the meeting room.

"I had wanted you and your guardians to stay in Italy for an indefinite amount of time," The Ninth explained and continued before Tsuna could sputter his protests. "The danger to your life has increased significantly over the past few months that it's abnormal, Tsunayoshi. I fear for you and your guardians' well-beings so I decided that it would be safer to place the next generation closer to where all of us could reach at a moment's notice."

"Oya," Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you underestimating our individual strengths a little too much?"

"As much as we appreciate your help, I have to agree with the Pineapple." The future Storm grumbled. "We have been handling those mundane threats just fine."

"Kufufu, what did you call me, Octopus?"

"Don't you dare call me -"

"Maa maa," Takeshi decided to interfere (Not helping). "Now is not the time to fight, ne?"

"Butt out Baseball-freak!"

"Kufufu, for once, I agree."

"That's not extreme at all!" Ryohei entered the fray. "Let's all settle this like real men!"

"Shut up Turf-top! No one cares about your philosophy!"

"Stop crowding or I'll bite you all to death." Hibari threatened from afar. He had just about to doze off when the annoying guardians decided to disturb the peace and quiet. The room was already crowded as it is (Even if it was quite spacious to fit about three classrooms in it, the cloud needed much more room than that) and if one more person enters that door, the prefect will take out his tonfas.

"Oya oya," Mukuro smirked, deciding to entertain himself with the Cloud. "Is it time for the Skylark's nappy time?"

And here comes the tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

"Guys -"

"DAME-TSUNA, I'M HUNGRY! I WANT CANDY!"

Everyone else watched with silent amusement as Tsuna's family broke out into an uproar the moment they spoke. The Storm and Sun was having a shouting match while the Rain tried (and failing) to mediate, the Cloud and half-Mist broke into a fight (and destroying parts of the room), the female half of the Mist tried to quell a spoiled Lightning's cries, the Sky attempted to quell his family... And failing miserably of course.

It was always a show to watch whenever Decimo and his guardians were involved.

 ** _Bang bang bang!_**

"Enough of this." Reborn said darkly, Leon-gun pointed towards the battered chandelier that just happened to be within target. "You are wasting our time with your silly squabbles and you have caused more work for Nono." (Reborn ignored the fact that he was also contributing to the collateral damage but no one said anything. After all, he was the World's Number One Hitman.)

"AH!" Tsuna immediately went to comfort the sulking grandfather in the corner. "I'm _so_ sorry grandpa! I'll - I'll make it up to you somehow!"

"Then take over as the Vongola don." Reborn suggested without skipping a beat.

"Anything but that!"

"Now back to the topic -"

"Don't just ignore me when you're the one who brought it up, Reborn!" Tsuna was, of course, ignored in spite of himself.

" - just like Nono said, the increase in hostile activities towards Vongola is abnormal and we can't risk the next generation to be in danger now of all times." Reborn stared down at each one of the future guardians, daring them to speak against him.

None were forthcoming.

"But..." He continued. "We, as in the former Arcobalenos, received a few... _news_ that there's a crisis at hand a few days before."

"... what crisis?" Tsuna asked warily, his Intuition throbbing that exact same throb that he had for the past few days. Upon hearing that there was trouble, everything just _clicked_ that something _horrible_ was - _will be_ \- going on and he and his guardians were going to have to get involved.

He didn't like the very idea of it, but his Hyper Intuition was agreeing with his dreadful hypothesis.

"First of all," Lal took over from Reborn. "Vindice, or the be more specific, Bermuda was attacked."

.

.

.

" _What?!_ " Tsuna's screech was the first to penetrate the pregnant silence that had followed after the bomb of the century. The simple sentence alone spoke volumes of the complications involved when the _Vindice_ , the invincible fortress of the mafia, suffered from an _attack_.

"Did you just say..." Hayato said in a daze, not really sure if he was hearing that correctly.

"If you don't believe us, then you can read the letters that we received a few days ago, kora!" Colonello picked up and as if on signal, each of the infant fighters took out a piece of paper. It was blank, but when lit with Dying Will flames, words began to form.

"An unknown group of attacker," Lal added grimly. "Our men from CEDEF did an investigation before this meeting but what we came up with were residues of Dying Will bullets being used."

That, in itself, has a lot of implications because Dying Will bullets were rare and Vongola has always been the one who had monopoly over the supply. However, Tsuna knew that there were other Famiglias who managed to get their hands on some and were researching the nature of those bullets, one such example was the Pescas during their sneak attack on Tsuna months ago because of the (fake) inheritance ceremony.

At least they have a few suspects already.

"It seems that Bermuda has a large amount of flames stolen from him by the assailant. As much as almost consuming all of his life force." Fon informed as if they were talking about the weather and not about something that should have been an impossible feat. "The fact that he was _only_ able to send the letters instead of his subordinates or him coming personally is another indicator that he's quite frail at the moment."

"Whoa," Takeshi's eyes were as large as dinner plates. "Back up. Someone managed to steal from _Bermuda_ , the _head of Vindice_?"

"How is Bermuda now?" Tsuna inquired. It _should_ be of concern since the holder of the clear pacifier was the key to keep a portion of the Trinisette balanced. If not... then it would be the return of the Arcobalenos whether they like it or not - and that was something all of them could do without.

"Weak." Verde added in curtly, pushing his glasses up. "As of now, he could barely manage to summon the sliver of flames within his body to keep himself _alive_."

"Then... then what about the containers?" Tsuna inquired urgently.

"... taken as well."

" _WHAT?!_ " Things just got worse.

Reborn fired a gun shot. "We haven't even gotten to the worst part."

"That's not the worse?!"

"How did they even get the baby?" Mukuro demanded, finding it impossible to believe. Even _he_ wasn't enough of an opponent of the Vindice during the Representative battle. "It's the _Vindice_."

Everyone within the room knew that if it wasn't for the arrival of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, they would have been six feet under, not sitting here talking about... the possible end of the world. (The situation wasn't anything peculiar since their lives were at stake. Again.)

"I'm getting to it," The infant scientist snapped irately at being interrupted. "It would seem that the enemy got their hands on some type of flame neutralization and flame extractor device. Judging by the name, whoever within the range of the former will have their flames nullified - though from Bermuda's information, the device seems unstable. It was destroyed after one use, but its effect seems long-termed; enough for the enemy to extract an excessive amount of Night Flames."

"Bermuda is still under that nullification device's effect," Lal picked up once more. "It's slowly wearing off so there shouldn't be too much problems as long as he is given enough time to rest."

"But..." Tsuna pressed, knowing that there was something else that the former Arcobalenos wasn't telling them.

"We all know the property of Night Flames, correct?" Reborn asked rhetorically, which earned nods in return.

The ability to do short-distance dimension hops (Unlimited in Bermuda's case) really was rather frightening. "From Bermuda's letter, since the enemy extracted a large amount of his flames, then we could safely presume that they're trying to accomplish some sort of dimension travel."

"Actually..." Verde interrupted. "While we were waiting for Decimo and his guardians to arrive - Spanner, Shoichi, and I were fiddling around..."

"Eh? Spanner-san and Shoichi-san are here too?!"

"Yes, I invited them, now _stop interrupting_ Decimo." Verde snapped, taking off his glasses and wiping them with a handkerchief from his lab coat while also ignoring Tsuna's spluttering protest of aforementioned title. "We picked up a signal from one of our scanners that inform us that someone _time-jumped_."

Silence permeated the room rigth after.

.

.

.

Then chaos.

"Again with time travelling?!"

Starting with Tsuna panicking, which prompted both Takeshi and Hayato to try to calm him down, but ended up making it worse when Ryohei and Lambo joined the fray with _their_ little antics... and everyone just dogpiled on their leader for some odd reason.

Kyouya had enough and decided to bite them all to death, which prompted Fon to stop him but ended up being the target instead.

Mukuro gleefully joined the fight that destroyed the meeting room table, leading to Lal snapping and firing her rifle at everyone to shut up.

Chrome jumped in surprised when a bullet went towards her and she collided into Skull, who was then sent flailing to Colonello, who promptly kicked the poor stuntman like a soccer ball.

Yuni would have been Skull's cushion if not for Reborn jumping in and slugging the former Cloud Arcobaleno in Mammon and Verde's direction.

The infant illusionist just faded out of existence while the scientist simply zapped Skull for even _trying_ to 'assault him' (Verde wasn't chosen as an Arcobaleno just for his brains y'know!)

Yuni looked on helplessly. "Has this turned into a game?"

"Yeah," The hitman replied, staring at the scene without care. "They're trying to see who's the idiot among idiots."

"Oh, I see! Looks like fun!" The ex-Sky Arcobaleno pipped innocently.

"Don't join, Yuni."

And Gamma, who has been standing guard by Yuni's side, wholeheartedly agreed with Reborn's suggestion. They didn't want any stupidity or insanity to rub off on their precious princess/niece.

"Bububu~" Bluebell snickered. "I bet Zakuro's the idiot."

"Idjit, what did you say?!"

"Ha ho, I wouldn't object to that."

"Oi!"

Byakuran chuckled, popping a marshmallow in his mouth. "Ne ~ As interesting as it is to watch, shouldn't we get back to the discussion?"

Yuni watched the Sky Mare in concern. Byakuran was being too out of it if he wasn't joining into the chaos - or encouraging his guardians to do so for that matter. (Not that they needed prompting, seeing as they were starting to get pulled in already.) The instability of the parallel worlds must be affecting the Gesso greatly.

Reborn grunted and begrudgingly (What? He _lived_ for chaos okay?!) had Leon turned into a rocket launcher (He deemed a gun was not enough to stop the noise level of this caliber) -

 ** _BOOM!_**

\- And everything stilled when there was a new hole on opposite wall to Reborn. Nono twitched but didn't say anything, albeit he was _not_ looking forward to the extra work piling higher and higher on his desk by tomorrow morning.

"Listen up, idiots." Reborn intone, an excessive amount of murderous intent surfacing that had everyone shivering on their spot. "The future existence of this _world_ is put on the line here so leave your stupidity outside or I'll put lead in your heads. Capiche?"

"You will have to pay for your insult later Reborn," Verde was the first to break the silence. Even though his intelligence was his pride, Verde knew where to place his priorities when the future - or _futures_ \- was at state. "As I have said, we detected the signal of a space-time disturbance, indicating that someone has time-traveled. Yuni, you have told us that the future is unclear?"

The girl in question nodded, worried. "It's ... well... it's shattering... starting with Vongola."

The rest went unsaid but most of the people in the room got the gist of it. It will start with Vongola, then the futures connecting with it will also be indirectly affected.

"I see," Verde nodded. "Then I theorize that the enemy might have made Vongola their next target, but decided to time-travel back to the late nineteenth century, to the founding generation of Vongola. Most likely due to the fact that they have doubts of winning against the Vongola of the current time, whose next head had defeated the Vindice and now has _us_ as allies."

"Deciding to tackle the problem by the root huh, kora!" Colonello growled, fists clenched. "They're just scared to take us head on, kora!"

"But isn't the First Generation not to be underestimated?" Fon offered. "They're not called the strongest in Vongola history for nothing."

"Not against future technology," Lal rebutted, grounding her teeth together. "And they stole the _pacifier containers_ and _Night Flames_ \- who knows what they're going to do with them!"

"Other than incorporating it into time travel - which is what they probably did - I could think of a lot of things." Verde interjected helpfully. "They might even have found a way to reproduce them and incorporate them into Dying Will bullets - though I would like to know what will happen to the human body if inserted with a flame that does not corresponds with their own. An interesting experiment to conduct..."

Everyone else started to stray away from the eccentric scientist.

"Verde," Reborn interrupted sternly, silently telling the eager scientist that this was no time for him to stray off topic. "If the enemy has gone back to the past, then they're risking the chance of a time paradox."

"... Or possibly a formation of a new parallel world - this is getting fascinating by the second!"

"As fascinating as that seems, it wouldn't be a good idea."

"... Byakuran?" Tsuna send the white-haired Gesso, the one who spoke, a questioning look. The teen had been unusually quiet that Tsuna would've forgotten that he was in the room if not for his Intuition's constant reminder. "Are you... are you okay?"

"Fine and dandy ~ !" The marshmallow addict grinned energetically and somewhat similar to his usual self.

Tsuna, though, was not convinced. And so wasn't Yuni.

"What do you mean it wouldn't be a good idea." Reborn demanded. They haven't gotten around to this part of the discussion before because they had been too focused on the attack on Vindice. But now... everything seemed to connect somehow. However, Reborn was getting annoyed at all of the news that just suddenly popped up without his permission.

"The stability of the parallel worlds of course!" Byakuran chirped happily, plopping a marshmallow in his mouth. "If someone from our world goes into the past, changes it, thus creating a singularity that will branch out in the formation of a parallel world..."

"... then those people would be residents of the newly created parallel world," Verde came to a conclusion but his understanding of the topic wasn't enough for him to make any more hypotheses.

"Right," Byakuran nodded, then his smile became nonexistent as he adopted an uncharacteristically serious look blatantly, eyes pried open to reveal violet orbs. "By principle, those that belong to one parallel world cannot cross over another. If they managed somehow, then under certain laws governed by the horizontal-time axis, their original world will try to get them back. You can say parallel worlds are very possessive of their inhabitants. It's how the ten-year bazooka successfully transports its wielders into the past and return back to their proper world under an invisible thread attached to the time traveler. After all, the future is never set in stone, hence, the possibilities provided by parallel worlds. Creating a _new_ parallel world meant that the creators became the original inhabitants; however, due to nature, their previous world would try to retrieve them back."

"... That would cause instability!" Verde realized with a mumble. "If that is their tendency... then it could cause a merge of two worlds since the inhabitants would serve as a link in between them, like an going tug-o-war where each side is pulling closer to the other!"

"Bingo!" Byakuran applauded. "Verde-san is as intelligent as they say!"

"Wait..." Colonello decided to speak. "Aren't parallel worlds _not_ supposed to meet? That's why they're called parallel, right kora?"

"Yup~! So if two parallel worlds were to merge, a collision would happen instead and it would indirectly affect the surrounding parallel worlds like a virus because of similarities in the closer worlds as to the farther ones." Byakuran hummed, rocking on his feet. "I can already sense the balance beginning to tip as it is~!"

The others stared incredulously at how nonchalant the Sky Mare was speaking in this all the more worsening situation, but Yuni knew that the Mare was forcing himself so as to not let others see the worry behind the mask.

"So... what are we supposed to do now?" Tsuna voiced the question that they all wanted to know. He massaged his temple, feeling an oncoming headache because of the dilemma and his buzzing intuition. The fate of their world, and now _parallel worlds_ were balancing delicately on a thinly made tightrope here!

Then again, Tsuna tends to work better when put under pressure.

"We don't even know who we're dealing with and it's not like we can reach them when they're about one hundred and fifty years into the past!"

"Let's not forget the pacifier containers," Lal tacked on with a scowl. "The Trinisette is already unbalanced as it is, much less the parallel worlds."

"... we're all doomed."

Although Tsuna had spoken that lightly, the effect was very much still gravely heavy since his words practically represented the destruction of more than one world.

"Don't be so pessimistic Dame-Tsuna."

"Someone has to." The brunet muttered indignantly, which, thankfully, his tutor ignored.

"Don't worry, we already have a plan working together."

"Wait..."Tsuna narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going at all. His Intuition was happily confirming reality though, much to his ever-present dismay.

Reborn smirked, which caused the dread Tsuna was feeling to multiply a _hundredfold_. "It looks like you're all going on a little history trip."

* * *

 **'Kay, so. It's not only the destruction of their world but now parallel words are thrown into the mix. The dilemma is just getting bigger and bigger :D (Hm... I 'm not sure if that's too much but I was just thinking and thinking and adding this and that. I _might_ have went a bit overboard with it but it's an interesting theory, no?)**

 **Thanks to** _MoonFruit12, anyelanajera, Bubblepop32, ilovecartoonsgirl, D C JoKeR H S, Takuz_ **for** **reivewing!**

 **Happy reading!** **~ヾ(＾∇＾)**


	4. Horrible Timing (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

 **Time-travel fic. No parings.** **Parent!FirstGen and Child!TenthGen.** **Beware of grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

 **Summary:** When trouble starts brewing, you will find Tsuna and his guardians at its epicenter. This time, 150 years back into the past and shrunk down to kid-size - and there is a _whoooole_ lot more at stake than just the existence of a single world.

* * *

 **19th Century**

Fingers of one hand drumed rhythmically on the smooth surface of the mahogany desk while the other held onto a sheet of paper brimming with printed lines of words.

Giotto let his amber eyes (that had once been golden yellow) skim through the proposal that was send to him by another Famiglia recently, asking for an alliance.

... As if he will agree to it.

The Founder of Vongola sighed, leaning back on his chair as he massaged his temple with the very hand that had been drumming the desk seconds prior. This had happened multiple times already through his career as the head of the Vongola, but no matter how many times he reiterated it, they just _don't get it._

Doesn't any of these mafia b*****ds understand that Vongola, _his Vongola_ , was a vigilante group and would _always_ be one as long as he's leading it? Like hell would he let them use Vongola like a tool, and if they think he was dumb enough to not catch the _obvious_ loopholes in their intricately worded proposals, then Giotto might as well never created Vongola in the first place.

He knew that Vongola was already deeply involved with the mafia since, well, they're _fighting against them_. Some Famiglias already saw Vongola as part of their Costa Nostra society. After all, even a vigilante group needed territory to protect.

Vongola was expanding, and mafiosi all over were beginning to become wary of it because of its reputation to protect the innocent and fight against injustice. They may have laughed at Giotto and his group at first, but once Vongola started showing its strength that was beyond what was human, they saw the threat... or an opportunity that was Vongola.

Giotto may have known next to zilch about the mafia other than the fact that he was against their way of conduct, but during his entire vigilant career, he'd realized that not all mafioso of the Costa Nostra society were particularly... bad per se.

In fact, they can be _changed_ \- and that was exactly what Giotto wishes for. (It might be wishful thinking, but Giotto really hoped that there would be a day that mafia world changes its course.) It may be long and arduous, but the blonde wanted to see it through - even if it wouldn't be his generation that makes it happen.

For now though, Vongola will take things one step at a time. (Giotto already had the Shimon [that one was a given] and the newly emerged Cavellone [the fact that their name originated from _'cavalieri',_ which meant meaning 'knight', which implied the knight's Code of Chivalry, was something Giotto viewed as a positive] supporting Vongola's ideals so there were some progress made.)

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Giotto's eyes narrowed as he lit the proposal up in flames (one of his rare joys in paperwork was that he gets to burn away the ones that he deem to be superficial, or in other words, useless junk). That particular Famiglia who proposed an alliance was swimming in the deeper parts of the river (he had done his research through and through) and Giotto does not want his Vongola to be the scapegoat in their so-called _plan_ of an economic trade with East Asia.

They had carefully omitted their actual objective, but Giotto doesn't have his Hyper Intuition and years of experiences dealing with these type of matters for nothing.

He picked up another sheet, mood dampening as he read it through to the end and compared it to another one. They include a data table filled with numbers, but... one was a _damage_ report for a recent mission in Wales while the other is a _bill_ that originated from the same mission.

The digits obviously did not match up, which meant his Mist guardian (he clearly remembered sending Daemon to Wales) had only... _dabbled_ in what he had done there in his report. Again.

God, can his guardians _not_ cause such a ridiculous number in the bills? (They get higher and higher by the mission) He has already given up on them not making collateral damage at all, but he at least hope they won't cause _too_ much trouble in the future. Was even that too much to ask for?

(If Giotto didn't know any better, then he would have thought that they were indeed a mafia Family because his guardians seemed to create more trouble than fixing them.)

Giotto shook his head exasperatedly as he signed his signature on the bill as an approval for the payment for the damage.

He closed his eyes for a moment, the thrumming in the back of his head has been getting stronger and stronger as of late. It hadn't been to the point that Giotto will get a headache from it, but he would like to find the reason for his Intuition's warning before things get out of hand.

It felt like the one he had months before, but this time, there was an underlying danger in the warning.

 ** _Slam!_**

(A detached part of Giotto wonder if it was a good or bad thing that he was inured to his guardians spontaneous intrusions.)

Giotto looked warily at his Storm, the latter appearing tired from running, which meant that something was up because G wouldn't look this urgent unless something horrible - as in as bad as Alaude and Daemon fighting and a city is destroyed in their wake - had happened.

"Primo," Giotto frowned, the formal address meant that their line of work was involved and it's serious. The red (pink?) head held up a folded piece of paper. "We have -"

Before G could finish, Knuckle came, looking almost as distraught as G himself.

"GIOTTO WE EXTREMELY -"

"Oi, I was first -"

"Maa," In came Asari, which only made the situation worse. "Who's first doesn't matter because -"

"- It _so_ matters because what I have to report is -"

"Yare yare, what's with all the -"

"- _Mi dio_ , why is everyone f***ing interrupting -"

"Nufufufu, what is this, a party?"

"- f*** _off_ Daemon -"

"- rude. The only reason I would even be breathing in the same _air_ as you is because -"

What was _supposed_ to be a report turns into a rowdy quarrel with Giotto watching in front of them. His gaze traveled to the door, and saw Alaude ready to pounce because there was a crowd here and it was too noisy - oh _dear lord_ , they didn't disturb the Cloud's nap did they? That would be horrible because a grumpy Alaude will equal property damage and Giotto _cannot_ deal with this right now! (Though, according to his Intuition, that wasn't the case, thankfully.)

The Founder of Vongola massaged his temples before taking a deep breath in and -

 ** _CLAP!_**

\- the resounding clap he made with his hands put the commotion on pause immediately.

"G, put the gun down. Lampo, don't provoke him. Knuckles, Asari, I appreciate that you try to diffuse the fight but please don't, you're making it worse as it is. Daemon, Alaude, need I remind you that you're in _my office_ and I rather have it intact unless you two don't mind doing my work for me."

Giotto narrowed his amber orbs on each of his guardians as he chastise his guardians, the sternness in his tone left no room for argument as each and every one of his companions stood straight to attention.

After all, they found it difficult to go against Giotto when he was in, as they dubbed it, his 'boss mode'.

"Alright," When no comments were forthcoming, Giotto leaned forward, his hands folded on the desk. "Now that that's settled. G, continue where you're left off."

Knowing that no one was going to interrupt him this time - because Giotto has the first and last say in everything whenever he gets serious - G got down to business, his ruby-red eyes serious as he spoke, "I just received a letter."

Giotto arched a brow and silently waited for his Storm to continue.

"The Scorpios are trying to provoke us for real." G walked over and handed the paper he had been holding. "They want, and I quote, 'what is rightfully theirs' back, which is to say, the port town overlapping our territory in the southeast that we took under our protection when we formed Vongola."

Giotto gave the letter a quick skim, picking up the important bits and the hidden meanings. The town of the enemy's objective was an ideal location to generate profit and it _had_ originally belonged to the Scorpio Famiglia until Vongola came along and chased them out a few years back. It seemed that they held the grudge and wanted reparation.

Following his Intuition, he have Knuckles and Asari go next. "Go ahead and report, you two."

"The men that we sent over to Casarile came back critically injured." Knuckles said with a grim frown.

"They told us they were met with a few mafiosi lingering around town that told them that they couldn't enter. It escalated from there and our men ended up being repelled back with their current conditions," Asari added, obviously unhappily by the look on his face. "We first had the thought that a mafia famiglia is trying to take over it, but according to G..."

The rest didn't need to be said, since they all seem to have a vague picture now.

Giotto's sunset-orange orbs (it used to be gold) landed on the other half of his guardians. He knew that Daemon and Lampo came because of the commotion so there's really nothing for them to report but Alaude - "Anything else you might want to add?"

"... Human-trafficking."

The single phrase was enough for the atmosphere in the room to turn heavy.

Giotto's frowned deepen, he knew that Alaude had been following up on the matter of illegal dealings and the missing people report that's been coming in spoke volumes of the magnitude of the situation. Him saying that now of all times meant that the Scorpios were involved in the despicable act and planned to use the port city as a mean of transport to other famiglias and foreign countries.

He pressed his index finger against the area between his brows in an attempt to rid himself of the annoyance he was feeling. "Daemon, I want you to infiltrate the Scorpio Famiglia to get more information. We need to know who the Scorpios has and will have dealings with."

After giving the Mist his job, Giotto turned to Alaude. "Continue your search. We need to find where they hid the people they're going to use as... _cargo_." He spat the word out in distaste, then turned towards Asari and Lampo. "Can I task you two to give Casarile a visit? Make sure nothing goes worse than oppression of the townspeople."

Asari nodded in compliance while Lampo shown his displeasure at the task but didn't say a word against it.

"Knuckles, stay here in case anything happens," Giotto continued to instruct as he stood up, snatching the cape that has been draped over his chair and with a swing, it was on his person. "G and I will need to arrange a meeting with the Scorpios."

He played with the golden chains for a few seconds before having them connect the neck of the cape together. His eyes glowing an unforgiving orange as he swept his gaze across his guardians. "Be prepare for the worse though."

The cape fluttered as he walks out of his office, his guardians trailing behind in a uniform formation. "If negotiation falls through, then we need to show them _why_ Vongola isn't a group they could casually mess with."

And the Vongola makes its move.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in Italy. (Or to be precise, Southern Italy, one hundred fifty years or so in the past)

He blinked. _Riiiight_.

Italy.

.

.

.

 **Chosen as one of the Trinisette holders, Tsuna honestly had no reason to shirk on his obligations. So he sighed and pinched his nose. "I guess I have no choice."**

 **"Ne, Tsuna," Takeshi swung an around over the brunet's shoulder, his voice sounding a bit scary. "Don't you mean, _'we'_?"**

 **The others agreed with a nod. Hell would freeze over if they ever let their boss and friend be involved in something as dangerous as this _alone_.**

 **Tsuna placed a frown on his face while looking quite worried. "But it might be -"**

 **"Dangerous," Mukuro cut in, twirling his trident in his hand. "But that's what makes it interesting, no?"**

 **"Didn't think you would agreed to this," Hayato grumbled.**

 **"Kufufu, this has its... benefits."**

 **Tsuna's eyes slowly widen in revelation and pointed at Mukuro as if he was reprimanding a kid. "No, Mukuro, _no_! You will not mess with Daemon!"**

 **At the name, practically everyone perked up in realization. Tsuna started regretting that he'd blurted it out loud because now, there seemed to be several murder plans coming into existence.**

 **"Guys! No!" The brunet grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Daemon didn't mean for all of it, understand? He was just looking out for Vongola - although in his own twisted way - you can't plan revenge against him! Besides, if it's in the past, then he hasn't done anything yet! He is only guilty when he has already committed the crime!"**

 **"Kufufu, you are too forgiving Tsunayoshi," Mukuro commented, but relented on the subject. (He was still going to collect unpaid debts though.)**

 **"Anyways," Takeshi brought everyone back to reality. "We're not going to let you do this alone."**

 **"That's right," Hayato nodded his head profusely. "It's the right-hand man's duty to follow his boss to the ends of the Earth so there's no way I won't be going with the Juudaime!"**

 **Everyone else voiced the same stance - and Tsuna was flabbergasted when Kyouya was part of it. (Though the Skylark's motives were pretty much on same page as the illusionist, just with a different target.)**

 **"Guys..." Tsuna felt warmth bled through his heart at his family's unity. It was moments like this that Tsuna held no regrets in ever meeting Reborn and finding out he was related to a crime syndicate.**

 **(Because it gave him a family that he will never trade for anything else in the world.)**

 **And so for the sake of the world - again - Tsuna and his guardians had agreed to go time-traveling... well, it wasn't something uncommon since they have already went to the future (and commuting between it and their time more than once). With the addition of the past, they would have been to all three time-tenses - and fought in them.**

 **However...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"We have to what?" Tsuna squawked.**

 **"Cursed." Verde explained, miffed. It was obviously a sore subject for all of them, but it couldn't be helped. "Time travelling between a a century or so gap is no laughing matter."**

 **"There has to be a trade off since we have to tap into the powers of the vertical-time axis controlled by the Vongola portion of the Trinisette as well as this," Lal added as she took out a another container and gave it to Verde to Tinker with. This one, Tsuna knew, contained the sealed Mare Rings that Lal personally retrieved from the Vindice (On their approval of course). "The Mare Rings' powers will be partially injected into your Vongola Gears to make sure that you all arrive in the same world's timeline as well as leaving and coming back to ours. Like Byakuran said, the parallel worlds are unstable, we can't rely on their natural tendencies to bring you all back here safely."**

 **"You mean not only will we turn into kids, we might not even arrive or come back to the right timeline?!" Tsuna wailed but was then promptly trampled by Reborn.**

 **"Quite whining so pathetically Dame-Tsuna. This is your problem since Vongola's the target and you are the direct descendant and the successor to Vongola."**

 **"I'm not -"**

 **"Now, get ready to be turned into brats."**

 **"Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Lambo is too -"**

 **Reborn, being perfect at everything he does, have already predicted Tsuna's oncoming protest, so he kicked the sleeping cow into the purple bazooka and -** _Poof!_ **\- Ten-Year-Later Lambo was the replacement. "We made sure that he's staying until the mission is complete."**

 **"How -"**

 **"Yare, yare, what's -"**

 **"Verde."**

 **The scientist nodded and made the last finishing touches onto the Ring form of the Lambo's Vongola Gear, causing it to emit a brilliant flash of green light -**

 _Whoosh..._

 **\- and everyone in the room watch as teen-Lambo shrink down to about six to seven-years-old with the mental age of sixteen. Then, in a succession of colorful lights, every other guardian element were shot and the room became filled with kids ranging from six to nine.**

 **And when the guardians became kids, they were even more like brats and bicker among each other because someone just _had_ to comment on how cute they were or complaining about how high-pitched their voices became.**

 **"Kufufu, I don't think the Skylark can pull it off as a kid."**

 **"... I will bite you to death."**

 **"EXTREEEMMMEEE!"**

 **"Shut up, Lawn head!"**

 **"What was that to the extreme Octopus head?!"**

 **"Haha! We're kids!"**

 **"No sh*t sherlock!'**

 **"Young Vongola, I'm hungry." Lambo seems just fine with shrinking... unlike some of the others.**

 **"H-hie?! But - ah, I think I have some grape can - HIIIEEE! M-my clothes are too big!"**

 **Reborn had to once again kick Tsuna because of the girly scream that came back with his child form (he sure as hell did not want to hear that horrible shriek again.)**

 **"Fix up that pathetic scream of yours, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn all but demanded. "I did not spend a good week correcting that for it to be a waste of effort."**

 **"B-but -" Tsuna inwardly wince at his own childish voice, wanting very much his old voice back. "- I can't help it!"**

 **Blatantly ignoring Tsuna's outcries, Reborn threw a brown knapsack in his student's face. "In there are everything you need to survive in the nineteenth century - for a short while, that is. And just so you know, we made it so the passage of time is different between our times. An hour here is a week in the past so you don't have to rush - though I rather have you finish your mission asap to prevent the timeline from deviating too much or it'll be harder for you all to return, understand?"**

 **Tsuna never knew time-traveling would be _this_ dangerous.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna sighed at the recollection. They had been quickly forced to change into appropriate clothes before being send into the era he was now in by the vertical time-axis feature of the Vongola Gears... and _alone_.

Lo and behold, Tsuna was now separated from his friends. (The Gears _obviously_ deemed that location didn't matter when Tsuna and his guardians were transported back one hundred and fifty years - then again, they didn't have sentience... do they?)

 _Great._

For all Tsuna knew, Takeshi could be laughing while running away from wolves while thinking it was some kind of tag and Hayato desperately flipping whatever place he landed into just find Tsuna!

And knowing that Hibari and Mukuro was somewhere on the loose, Tsuna couldn't help but worry... for the area that they will most likely cause collateral damage to when they meet (Tsuna had no doubt that they will). He can only hope that Chrome would be with Mukuro, because she and Tsuna were pretty much the only ones that could stop Mukuro from doing _anything_ \- Tsuna in particular when his Cloud and Mist went at each other's throat.

(Though Tsuna hadn't realized it, he'd gained his two volatile guardians' official recognition in the Representative battles.)

Then there's Lambo and Ryohei.

He knew that the former already time-traveled _twice_ in succession (thrice if the de-aging counted), but Lambo's ten-years-later self is still as much a dependent - and, admittedly, spoiled - teen as he was when he was six. And he didn't even want to _think_ what would happen to his Sun guardian because the boxer is even more directionally-challenged than Tsuna!

For all he knew, his surrogate brother could be somewhere in the mountains wrestling bears and challenging wolf packs (Wait, then he might meet Takeshi!) and boxing cougars and -

Let's just say that Tsuna has a very active imagination, and is downright _paranoid_ for his friends that he is going to make a trough on the very ground he is pacing back and forth in _if he doesn't stop_.

(Reborn, if he sees this, will definitely put lead into his head for being unproductive.)

Of course, that has its own consequences since in his panic-stricken state, Tsuna can be extremely clumsy. (His usual clumsiness _quadruples._ )

Not long after pacing in panicked circles, air decided to continue its grudge from who-knows-when and trip him, causing himself to tumble down the perfectly picturesque grassy hill.

"Ow ow owowowow -" The telltale bonk foretold of Tsuna's headbutt against a rather solid boulder buried half under " _\- OW!_ "

Tsuna now cradled his head in his hand while whimpering and cursing the world for his rotten luck. (Stupid Reborn and his methods of teaching. Stupid mafia for getting him into this mess. Stupid Gears malfunctioning. Stupid Reborn and his sadistic ways. Stupid time-travel. Stupid clumsiness that leads him into trouble every step of the way, stupid Reborn, stupid fate out to get him, stupid - you get the idea.)

And to add more to his Japan-sized headache, his Hyper Intuition was practically blaring for him to -

A shadow loomed over him -

"Ah - Mmprgh!"

\- Great. Not even _an hour_ into the past and Tsuna already got himself kidnapped.

Fan - _frickin'_ \- tastic.

* * *

 **What can I say other than Tsuna having extremely bad luck?**

 **Thanks to** _Guest,sousie, D C JoKeR H S, uniquemangalover, Takuz,ilovecartoonsgirl, kurosaki7setsuna_ **for** **reivewing!**

 **Happy reading!** **~ヾ(＾∇＾)**


End file.
